The daughter of the Princess of Friendship
by wildchild21
Summary: This is the story of the birth of Twilight Sparkle's daughter, Sparkling Dawn.


Once, there was a newborn unicorn whose mother was the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle.  
It all started at Hearth's Warming Eve, when the Mane 6 and several passengers were snowed in a mountain on a train.  
Twilight was in labor, she was sent to a secluded carriage of the train, where she was giving birth.  
The Mane 5 try to restore order with the other passengers by playing board games.

 **Pinkie Pie:** Hey, everypony, who wants to play... Board Games?!

[Passengers sigh.]

Applejack and Rainbow Dash go outside to dig out all the snow to free everyone.  
Meanwhile, the passengers get more impatient and disgruntled, Twilight is still in labor, and civil order is slowly fading.  
AJ & Dashie return with snow all over their bodies, unable to free the passengers.  
They get angry and cause a riot.  
While the passengers are rioting, Spike tells Twilight to push as the baby is coming.  
The Mane 5 struggle to keep things calm and watch the passengers riot, until they all hear a baby crying.

 **Passenger:** Is that a baby?

 **Rainbow Dash:** Baby?

[The Mane 5 gasp]

 **Mane 5:** The Baby!

The ponies storm into the carriage as Spike tells them to be quiet by saying "Shhhhh".  
They watch Twilight lie down facing the other direction.

 **Fluttershy:** Um, Twilight, are you OK?

 **Twilight:** Never been better.

[Twilight reveals the newborn foal to her friends. They all gasp.]

 **Twilight:** It's a filly.

The Mane 5 and Spike all stare at the newborn foal in sentiment.

 **Spike:** You did great, Twilight.

 **Rarity:** This is [sniff] beautiful.

 **Pinkie:** Too beautiful.

 **Rarity:** It's [sniff] actually... beyond beautiful.

[Pinkie and Rarity hug it out and cry.]

The passengers come in see what is going on.  
When they see the foal, they are all emotional and suddenly make up.

 **Applejack:** Wow, Twilight, that little tike just created a miracle.

Just then, royal guards come in the train rescuing the passengers and head for the carriage.

 **Guard:** We came as soon as we've seen the train derailed. What happened?

 **Twilight:** Nothing, just somepony new just arrived in Equestria.

[Twilight looks at her newborn daughter.]

The next day, It's Hearth's Warming, and the Mane 5 are at Twilight's Castle.

 **Pinkie:** Happy Hearth's Warmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

 **Spike:** Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. How many times must we go through this. You'll make the baby cry.

 **Pinkie:** Sorry. [whispering] Happy Hearth's Warmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

The ponies head into Twilight's room and look at the baby. Spike takes a picture of everypony and the baby.

[1 Month Later]

 **Pinkie:** Ooooh, this is finally happening. We're gonna see Twilight's new daughter, for the very first time.

 **Applejack:** Uh, you do realize we've seen the baby already, haven't ya?

 **Pinkie:** Hmmm, Sorry, don't remember.

 **Rainbow Dash:** It was on Hearth's Warming Eve, when we were all snowed in on a train and there was  
chaos with the passengers. Plus, Twilight gave birth to her baby, and we were all there, including you.

 **Pinkie:** Doesn't ring a bell.

 **Rainbow:** Well what about this picture of all of us, including you, with the baby the very next night.  
How could you forget that.

 **Pinkie:** Wow, that's supposed to be me in that picture? That pony looks a lot like me.

[Rainbow Dash face palms.]

 **Rarity:** OK, let's not have any bickering right now.

 **Fluttershy:** Rarity's right. We need to take it easy in front of Twilight, Spike and the baby.  
After all, it has been a month since we last saw her. I just hope Twilight's not having a lot of stress,  
you know, becoming a mother and all.

 **Rainbow:** Oh, come on, you're just melodramatic, How much stress can a tiny little foal put on Twilight?

When they all open the door, they see a lot of mess inside the castle.

 **Rainbow:** Maybe I spoke too soon.

They all go inside to see all the wreckless destruction that's benn caused, writing on the wall. sticky food  
on the ceiling and broken stuff. When Rarity hears spike buried in stuff, she sets her free. Spike is passed out.  
Rarity whips out a jewel and puts it in front of Spike's nose. Spike smells the jewel and extends his tongue and  
eats it.

 **Applejack:** What in sam hill happened here, Spike? This place is as dirty as a Pig Pen during a hurricane.

 **Spike:** Well, It was shortly after the foal was born. She suddenly went... crazy. She was running all over the place,  
she was energetic, she went downright crazy. I couldn't take it anymore. [panting]

 **Rainbow:** Woah, how could a baby like her could cause so much of a big mess like this.

 **Rarity:** Will you at least show us to Twilight please?

Spike brings the ponies the to throne room where Twilight is sleeping on the Cutie Map.  
They all wake her up by shouting.

 **Twilight:** [screaming] DON'T TOUCH THAT!

 **Applejack:** Woah, easy there, cowgirl.

Twilight then shows her friends to her daughter sleeping in Spike's room. Then, Twilight  
suddenly realizes she can't remember her daughter's name. She wonders if Spike knows,  
he doesn't too. That's probably because...

 **Twilight:** I FORGOT TO NAME THE BABY!

 **Rainbow:** How could you forget to name the baby?

 **Pinkie:** That is very sad.

Twilight is stressed out because she can't handle not only responsibilities of being  
a princess, but a mother also. She feels guilty over not naming her daughter.  
She seeks advice from fellow mothers, including Chiffon Swirl-Cake, Twilight Velvet (her own mother)  
and her sister-in-law, Princess Cadence.  
After heart-to-heart talks, Twilight is finally willing to accept being a mother.

 **Twilight:** I guess this is a sparkling dawn of a new era for me.

Twilight makes a sudden realization.

 **Twilight:** That's it! I now know what i'm gonna name my daughter.

At home, Twilight goes to her daughter face-to-face.

 **Twilight:** Hello, sweetie. Do you wanna know what we're calling you.

The baby nods.

 **Twilight:** From now on, your name is... Sparkling Dawn. My daughter.  
I love you, Sparkling Dawn.

Twilight and the newly-named Sparkling Dawn hug.

That concludes our story. This was the beginning of the life of Sparkling Dawn, the future Princess of Frienship.


End file.
